


Human Relationships

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Victor Mancini/Reader [1]
Category: Choke (2008)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, References to Addiction, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You work in a supermarket close to the group therapy center. You see Victor Mancini quite often and he flirts with you, but knowing he's a sex addict you just push him away despite actually being attracted to him. But is there anything more than just sexual attraction between you two?





	Human Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read a book so my perception of the character is based only on the movie and might not be super accurate.

Closing the door of the supermarket for a small lunch break you sighed with relief. You’ve been working for seven days in a row because your colleague was ill, so you had to take her shifts as well. At first you hated the fact that no one would suggest you some extra money for that. All you could have were some extra days-off. But right now you felt exhausted and were really looking forward to your colleague finally getting well and you could spend some time at home, wrapped into the blanket in front of the TV.

You glanced at the window and rolled your eyes. A man following by some provocatively dressed girl left the tall grey building on the opposite side of the road. Victor Mancini. So freaking typical of him.

***

You happened to know Victor and a bunch of other weirdos because there was a group therapy center in that tall grey building next to your supermarket. Amazing neighborhood, you must say. A lot of alcohol, drug and other addicts visited the shop daily. There were sex addicts as well. Basically, they didn’t cause any harm. And you didn’t judge them. Most of them had tough lives, but they visited group therapy meetings and tried hard to become better. You couldn’t tell it about Victor though. He was that kind of guy who went to a sex addicts group therapy meeting and left it with another girl. And you could bet you know what they were about to do or already did. You wouldn’t care much about it though, but Victor was not only one of your most steady customers, also he never wasted a chance to flirt with you. Most of the time you just pushed him away, but this fucker was actually quite charming, you must admit. All his scruffy look, light stubble on his cheeks, ridiculously messy hair and that puppy eyes look he made sometimes… Yes, you were quite attracted to him in a way. You blamed it also on the fact that you broke up with your boyfriend a couple of years ago and was single since then. Not that you had any problems or hadn’t got over this relationship, no. Most of the time you were just busy working and paying your bills and didn’t have much time for dating. Despite being single as hell, you were smart enough not to fall for Victor’s attempts to seduce you. But you got used to him being around and sometimes, talking with him, you even thought he wasn’t that bad… Before he made another gross remark like “Actually I’d like to have your sweet sexy lips on mine instead of these cigarettes, what do you think?” and you politely asked him to go to hell.

One day Victor’s friend Denny told you not to be so hard on him.

\- He’s just having hard times now. Has a debt to pay for his mom in the private clinic, you know.

\- Oh, - you replied. - That really sucks.

You knew very well about financial difficulties. You also sent a part of your salary to your mother, so you sort of felt for him.

The next day Victor got into the shop as you were placing the new goods on the shelves.

\- I’m busy, could you just wait a second? - You yelled, struggling to put a box of cornflakes on the upper shelf. You didn’t get any answer, but you heard footsteps instead. You turned your head and saw him approaching.

\- Oh, that’s you.

\- Yeah, aren’t you happy to see me?

\- I’m fucking excited, - you muttered.

\- You look tired.

\- Well I guess it’s because I  _ **am**_  tired. Working all alone here the whole week is not very relaxing, - you shrugged, getting on your tiptoes, but still having problems with the box and the upper shelf.

\- Need help?

\- No, I don’t.

\- Alright, - he replied quietly, taking the box from your hand and you suddenly shivered as his fingers brushed against your skin. He put the box on the shelf and looked at you.

\- Thanks, - you said, smiling at him a bit awkwardly. Something in his look was a little different today and it made you ask:

\- Hey, are you okay, by the way?

\- Yep, I am, - he frowned. - Why?

\- Oh, nothing. It’s just… Denny told me about your mother and your financial problems, - you decided to be honest. - I think I know how you feel and it's kinda sad…

\- Yeah, right… Um, you know, I could tell you more about it after your work… We could actually make each other feel much better… - he smirked, stepping closer. You couldn’t believe your ears.

\- Seriously, Victor? - you asked, frowning.

\- What?..

\- I’m trying to talk with you like a normal person, actually. Trying to show some compassion… And you’re using it as one more reason to talk me into having sex with you? You know what, that’s disgusting! Sleeping with someone because you feel sorry for them is disgusting, but using someone’s pity like that is even more disgusting. _**You’re**_  disgusting, Victor. Do you actually know anything about normal human relationships?

Victor looked frozen in place. He opened his mouth to answer something, but at that moment the door opened.

\- Hey, is there anyone in here?

\- Coming, - you yelled in reply and headed to the counter, leaving Victor alone between the shelves.

***

You remembered it right now, how lost he looked after your words about the human relationships. “Oh well, now you seem to be found, I guess,” - you thought as Victor and the girl disappeared behind the corner. He was damaged for sure, and you just couldn’t fix him if he didn’t want it himself. But why did you feel like trying sometimes? There was something about him that couldn’t leave you completely indifferent. But whatever. You had just a little time to have your lunch, and then - back to work.

***

A couple of days later you were standing at the door of your apartment, fumbling with the key. The house you lived in was far from being luxurious, and sometimes you had problems with the lock. You heard voices coming from the stairs. One of them was your neighbor’s. The second voice belonged to a man. You weren’t surprised. Everyone in the house considered your neighbor a bit slutty. Or maybe not a bit. She didn’t seem to care. You’ve been living here for almost a year and you gave up counting the men he brought to her apartment quite a long time ago. “It’s her life, I don’t judge,” - you told to yourself. 

Something was unusual tonight though. The man’s voice sounded familiar somehow.

 - Y/n?..

 You lifted your head from the lock you almost opened and almost dropped the keys on the floor. 

\- Victor. 

\- Wow… - he looked as staggered as you. But actually… Was it really surprising to see him with your slutty neighbor? Totally not, knowing Victor and his addiction. 

\- Our world is quite a small place, huh? - You asked rhetorically.

\- Indeed… - he murmured as the girl pulled him inside the flat. 

\- Have fun, - you muttered, shrugging as you entered your apartment as well.

It was late and you were tired. All you wanted was to fall asleep as soon as possible. You went to the shower and soon you were lying in bed in your pajamas. But… Something bothered you, not letting you drift off and get lost in peaceful sleep. Victor was with your neighbor at the moment, right behind this wall. What the hell was wrong with you? Why couldn’t you get this thought out of your head? So stupid. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax. Nope. No sleep at all, even though your body and mind were exhausted. You heard your neighbor’s passionate moan from behind the wall and groaned. Usually you didn’t care much about her sex noises, but tonight something was wrong, so wrong. You tried not to pay attention, but then… You suddenly heard another moan. His moan. For some reason it was like a lightning strike. What the hell? Why did this sound make you immediately feel the heat rushing down your lower belly? He moaned again. And again. You needed to get up and find your iPod maybe, put on your headphones and switch on something nice… But you kept listening instead. Against your own will you imagined how his face looked like right now and what he was doing to her, and the ache between your legs became absolutely unbearable. Slowly, your hand moved down to the hem of your pajama pants, inside your panties. Your body jolted at a sudden pleasure as you touched yourself. God, it was embarrassing. And yet, you couldn’t help it.

\- You’re pathetic, y/n, - you whispered to yourself, trembling.

***

The next morning you were really glad you didn’t meet Victor on your way to work. You didn’t even know if he stayed until the morning. And to be honest you were not sure if you wanted to know.  

 ***

That week was really hard for you due to financial inspection in the supermarket. You still worked alone and struggled hard too keep everything under control: money, paychecks, goods and customers. It didn’t always work out well. Some dumb kids broke a couple of jars running around the shop and you realized it only after they were gone along with their parents. Of course your boss was angry at you and told you he was gonna compensate the damage out of your salary. You’ve never been that close to quitting this job. But you braced yourself, because you needed it. Just one more working day and you’d be able to have some rest and maybe after that your work and your entire life wouldn’t suck that much.

When the last customer was gone, you finally put the “closed” sign on the door, sat at the counter and buried your face in your hands. You felt like shit today. It was one of those hard working days when you’re glad it’s over, but are actually too exhausted to go home right now so you just sit there trying to compose yourself. Suddenly you heard the door opening.

\- We’re closed! - You growled without taking your hands of your face.

\- Rough day, huh?..- You heard a familiar voice. Too fucking familiar.

You lifted up your face. Victor was standing in front of you.

\- I told you, we’re closed. Did you see the sign?

\- Yeah, but you’re still here, so… I figured…

\- What do you want, Victor? - You interrupted him in a tired tone. - Cigarettes?

You grabbed a pack from the shelf above and put it on the counter. Victor frowned.

\- Why do you think I need something? What if I just come here because I want  _ **you**_? - He asked, smirking.

Oh hell, that goddamn smirk again… You felt the urge to punch him in the face since you totally wasn’t in a flirty mood right now. You already opened your mouth to tell him to go fuck himself or something, but… Suddenly you remembered his moans you heard a couple of days ago. “Great job, brain, thank you”, you thought as heat suddenly rushed down your core at this memory. And then… an absolutely stupid, wild idea appeared in your head. You had a totally shitty day, you were tired and angry and desperately needed some release. Victor is a complete fuckhead for sure, but… you clearly wanted him badly, you couldn’t deny. So… maybe… What the hell?..

\- You want me? - You asked, giving him a defiant look. - Fine!

You got off the counter, approached him and grabbed his hand.

\- Let’s go.

Victor’s face changed. He looked absolutely stammered and unprepared to this sudden turn of events as he followed you to the store room. You closed the door behind you and turned to face him.

\- Well?

You felt suddenly a little less courageous, but tried hard to play it tough. He looked at you, frowning in the dim light of a couple of light bulbs.

\- Whoa, y/n, I… What happened? - He asked, placing his hand your shoulder. His voice sounded surprisingly concerned. No. You didn’t need this. You totally didn’t need to fall for him. You didn’t bring him here for compassion.

\- It’s nothing, - you shrugged, trying to look indifferent and hide your actual nervousness. - My day was just an utter crap, that’s all. Plus it’s been… a while since I had sex last time. Thought I deserve it today.

\- I bet you do… - The smirk on his face grew wider as he let his fingers run through your hair before stepping closer.

All of a sudden he pinned you against the wall quite roughly, and then… You didn’t know what happened exactly. Just a brief moment when he looked right into your eyes and you could read a sort of hesitation, even a slight fear in his expression… His desperate gaze caused you shiver. What was he waiting for?..

The next moment Victor inhaled deeply and sharply and his hot lips crashed on yours. Your breath caught. You suddenly realized how desperately you missed this sensation - someone’s lips on yours, someone’s tongue in your mouth, someone’s breath against your skin… Gripping onto his shirt, you let out a ragged moan. God, it’s been too long and now you couldn’t get enough of it. Surprisingly, it felt like he couldn’t either. At some point your kiss became less rough, more tender yet still passionate and incredibly enjoyable. You didn’t even expect Victor’s lips to be that soft. He took his time now, kissing you slowly, as if he was savoring your lips. Alternating between sucking on your upper and lower lip, he let his tongue touch yours gently. He tugged on your hair a bit, humming pleasurably against your mouth, clearly enjoying this. Grabbing the hair on the back of his neck you pulled him closer, making him push his tongue into your mouth eagerly. It felt like your whole body was melting in this sweet sensation. Letting go of your lips he began nibbling on your jawline, while his hands got under your shirt, stroking your waist. His fingers felt so good on your bare skin that you shivered under his touch. Tracing your jaw until he reached your ear, he gently sucked on your earlobe making you sigh and tighten the grip on his hair.

\- Oh God… - a barely heard whisper escaped you.

\- Call me Victor, - he mumbled against your skin, indulging now the side of your neck with his lips and tongue.

\- Jerk.

\- That’s okay too, - he chuckled in between the kisses. - Call me that if you wish. Much better.

He proceeded to your collarbones and throat and your head went dizzy because of too many sensations at once: his lips, teeth and tongue, his stubble against your skin, his warm breath… It was too much. Without even thinking, out of pure instinct, you lifted your leg, placing it on his hip and pressing your lower body closer to his, grinding slowly against him. His hand moved to stroke your thigh before squeezing your butt firmly. Your eagerness encouraged him to suck harder on your sensitive skin, making you gasp for air. Finally his fingers reached your jeans, brushing softly against your belly as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. You felt the blush spreading on your cheeks as his palm pressed against your mound. You knew he sensed how wet you already were.

Letting go of your throat, Victor suddenly knelt down in front of you, tugging your jeans down. Stroking your thighs, he pressed his lips against your lower belly, right above the hem of your panties.

\- H-hey, you don’t really have to… - you mumbled in a shaky voice, suddenly a bit embarrassed of what was about to happen. He looked up at your flustered face.

\- Y/n, you didn’t have sex for… how long?

\- Not sure… Like… a couple of years, - you had no idea why did you answer this question.

\- Damn. Trust me, someone  _ **has**_  to take care of you.

Saying this, he slowly pulled your panties down. Tracing your lower belly with his lips he reached your mound, leaving sloppy kisses on his way. Lifting your leg again, he placed it over his shoulder to get a better access.

\- Oh fuck… - You breathed out frantically, squeezing your eyes shut tightly as he dragged his warm tongue along your slit before plunging it between your wet folds. Damn, he definitely was good in that. Really skillful. Moving up painfully slowly until he reached your swollen clit, he teased you, circling around a bit before finally touching the most sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue, causing your body twitch. You felt your heart pounding fast against your ribcage. Your mind was foggy, all you could concentrate on right now was the pleasure his greedy mouth was giving you, how his tongue rolls over your clit before getting back to your hole, tasting you. Panting, you reached his head, fingers entangling in his soft messy hair, and pulled him closer, shamelessly rocking your hips against his face. He seemed to love it: you heard him moaning hoarsely. Plunging his lips even deeper into your aching heat, he began sucking on your clit gently. His tongue felt like everywhere at once, you whimpered and trembled as an enormous wave of heat started building up inside your core before finally crushing on you. Your climax hit you hard, your pussy erupting with pleasure, causing you arch your back and shudder, emerging in the sweet euphoria. It was too good to be true. And as he got on his feet to face you again, still holding you by the waist, probably sensing the weakness in your knees, you just looked at each other for a moment in silence. You didn’t really know what to say. “Thank you?” Dumb. But actually… Did you really need words right now?

You weren’t sure why, but you reached Victor’s face and caressed his cheek gently with your fingertips. He seemed to get a little intimidated at this tiny affectionate gesture, but then he leaned in and his lips were on yours again. You could taste yourself which should be disgusting, but it didn’t. In fact, you wanted more of him. Your hands got under his t-shirt, moving from his belly up to his chest and you loved the warmth of his skin and how his pecs tensed under your touch. He pulled away from you to tug the shirt over his head and toss it to the side. You did the same. It felt weird to stand in front of him having your bra as the only piece of clothes left on you, so to make you equal you reached to his pants, unbuttoning his belt with shaky fingers. Victor bent down, kissing your shoulders and tugging down your bra straps, exposing your breasts. You gasped as he enclosed your hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting tenderly, while you still kept fumbling with his pants. Finally, you succeeded, and it was his turn to gasp as you grabbed his hard bulge, stroking it through his boxers. Letting go of your breast he kissed your slightly parted lips again briefly.

\- Sure you wanna do it? - He whispered against your mouth. Probably the weirdest question he could ask right now.

\- Well, how do you think?

\- Do we need any protection?

\- Please don’t tell me you ain’t got it.

\- I sure do.

He reached into his pocket, fishing a condom out of it.

\- Turn around.

You loved the sound of his voice, slightly rasp with desire. It made you feel tingles all over your skin. You did as he said: turned around, pressing your palms against the wall, arching your back and spreading your legs for him. You heard him fumbling with the condom, then his fingers brushed against your folds and finally you felt the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. Seizing your hips he pushed inside of you, making you let out a deep moan. He moved slowly for a while to let you adjust to him, and then started increasing his pace. Soon his thrusts became faster and harder, and damn, it felt good. He hit perfectly all the right spots, causing your walls flutter around his cock. His hands squeezed your breasts, twisting your nipples between his fingers, his lips were kissing your shoulder blades…

\- Victor, I’m close, - you managed to whimper.

He thrust inside you a couple more times before suddenly pulling away. Grabbing you onto the shoulders, he turned you to face him again. He stared at you for just a split second, but you could swear you saw something else except just lust and desire deep inside these green eyes of his. Pinning you against the wall, he lifted your legs and you wrapped them around his waist. He entered you again, pounding inside you even harder and fixing you with his gaze that made your skin break out with goosebumps. It was impossible to hold it any longer. Moaning ecstatically you felt your walls pulsing and tightening around his swollen cock. Grunting, Victor buried his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent sharply, and you clung into him, digging your nails into his shoulders, melting into the warmth of his body pressed close to yours. Your pussy clenched and your second orgasm shook you like an explosion, making you almost scream out his name. You felt him growling and nibbling on your skin letting himself go, shuddering and twitching inside you, his body tensing before becoming limp and relaxed.

For a while either of you didn’t move. Breathing heavily you tried to compose yourself. His hot breath tickled your neck. You stroked his shoulders and let your fingers run through his hair absentmindedly. Victor lifted his head a little and softly kissed your cheek before looking you in the eye. All of a sudden his gaze made your heart shrink. You could expect anything except such tenderness and warmth in his eyes. It’s Victor Mancini after all. A sex addict. A guy you saw with countless girls. A guy who fucked your slutty neighbor. Feelings? Did he have them for you? Did you have them? Your mind was too dizzy to concentrate right now anyways. His fingers touched your skin slightly, removing a strand of damp hair from your face, and rested on your cheek as he brought his lips to yours once again.

***

You stood under the shower enjoying the warm water running against your skin. Your mind was completely blank. All these things that troubled you, made you grumpy and anxious the past days seemed disappear right now. You knew they’d be back, but for now you finally had this so much needed break.

You felt some sort of pleasant weariness all over your body. You almost forgot this feeling. And you liked it. Maybe that was exactly what you needed? Just a nice and simple fuck to finally clear your head. Or… Was it right? You didn’t know. You didn’t regret it though. Whatever. You were too exhausted to analyze anything at the moment.

You put on your pajamas and sank into bed. Your eyelids were heavy, so you sighed and closed your eyes. As you were about to drift off, somewhere in between sleep and reality a sudden flashback hit you. A flashback where you were still pinned against the wall and he was still inside you. His hand was on your cheek and his lips on yours. The kiss was incredibly soft and tender and for some reason it felt more intimate than everything you’ve done before. There was something important about that kiss. Something you couldn’t quite catch… Your brain gave up trying. The last thing you recalled before falling asleep soundly was the pleasant warmth of his lips and the soft look of his green eyes.

***

You woke up rather early for a day off, but slept very well and your head felt fresh and clear. You got off the bed, stretched and lazily went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to make some coffee. You refused to analyze anything that happened yesterday before having your coffee. But suddenly your peaceful morning routine was interrupted - you heard someone knocking at your door. For some reason you already knew who it was as you approached the door.

\- Victor… What are you doing here?..

\- Look, I know I’m gonna sound awfully cliché, but… We need to talk.

He looked at you with his soft puppy eyes, a little bit sleepy, and his hair was ridiculously messy as usual. It was absolutely impossible to be rude with him right now, so you let him in. Closing the door you sighed deeply and faced him.

\- What is it? - You asked. - Didn’t you get what you wanted?

You didn’t mean to reproach him with this question. It was just a question.

\- No… I mean, yes… in a way… but uhhh… - Victor scratched the back of his head pulling himself together.

\- It was different… With you, - he said finally.

\- Different?..

\- Yes, exactly. Actually, I just realized I don’t quite remember the last time I kissed someone on the lips.

\- But you… Why?.. - you asked, frowning. - I mean… I actually missed this part the most during the time I’ve been single…

\- I missed that too. Just didn’t realize, you know. It’s easier not get too close to people, not to feel… Well, I thought so. But there with you I suddenly wanted to be close and to feel something. And I did.

He smiled at you softly and a bit awkwardly.

\- Alright, - you replied. - I’m also gonna confess. I think I felt something for you too, even though my intention was just sex at first. But probably sex without feelings is not for me and I have to admit that I kinda like you even though you’re a complete fuckhead at times.

He chuckled, but then his face suddenly became serious.

\- I think I really do like you… Not just in terms of sex. Do you believe me?

\- Should I?

\- Well… Why do you think I keep coming to your supermarket to buy some cigarettes almost every day? I don’t even smoke.

\- Really?.. - You raised your eyebrows in surprise. - I didn’t realize that.

\- So umm… In fact I just came here to ask if such a fuckhead like me has any chance to get to know you better… ‘Cause you were right, I guess I know nothing about normal human relationships. But I really wanna learn.

He sounded quite sincere and you smiled, stepping a bit closer to him a reaching out to stroke his stubbly cheek.

\- I think I’d like to get to know you better too, - you nodded, and his face brightened up.

\- That’s awesome! By the way… Do you have any plans for today?..

\- Not much actually. I had a hell of a week so I was thinking about just staying home in my pajamas, watching some stupid TV-shows.

\- Sounds perfect, can I join?

\- Sure. But first - coffee.

***

Yes, today was a perfect day off. You were sitting on your old sofa, placing your legs on the coffee table, watching a show which was actually not that bad. Or maybe it’s because he was here with you? Victor was lying next to you, his head on your lap, and you caressed his hair lazily. You could swear you’ve never seen him so pleased and so peaceful before. It made you smile.

Maybe Victor Mancini didn’t know much about human relationships, but right now you both felt good and warm. And closer than ever.


End file.
